Good and Broken
by Angeliciousmon
Summary: We as humans need other human contact in order to survive, but not to 17 year old Elethea 'Ellie' Keegan. To her human contact only brings pain. Can Renji save her from her depression while trying to keep his own sanity? IchiRuki, Renji x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Yay finally a Bleach story from me! I've been planning to write one for like forever but I just couldn't stick with an idea... This is going to be a Renji x Ellie from The College Experience (I got permission from carrietheninja so I don't own her, carrie does!) also there will be IchiRuki, Uryuu x Orihime, Urahara x Yoruichi and maybe mentions of others!**

**Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing... Ellie is owned by carrietheninja, and the other Bleach characters are owned by Kubo Tite...**

Good & Broken

Chapter one – the beginning

_It is a proven fact that humans need other human contact in order to survive but to Ellie Keegan all human contact brings is pain. It is a proven fact that most children who are abused act naughty in school in order to get the attention they never got, but not Ellie, she had learned to keep her pain inside. Ever since the tragic death of her mother seven years ago her father has taken all his pain out on her, she became his punching bag and after seven years nothing has changed…_

Moonlight flittered through the thin pink material curtains of seventeen year old Ellie's room, casting a silvery shadow across the room, giving the usually warm room a ghostly look.

Ellie's tears fell quietly, _he _couldn't hear her crying. It would only give him the satisfaction that he hurt her and that was one thing she wasn't about to give him.

She was lucky tonight, she had escaped with only a shredded shirt, a ripped bra strap and pinch marks under all over her shoulders and stomach.

Slowly rising from her bed she took a tentative step forward, testing her jelly legs. She sighed as the muscles remained firm and she proceeded to walk to her full length mirror after flipping the light switch.

Her blue eye's widened and her whole body shuddered at the sight of herself. What had seemed to be simple pinch marks were in actual fact nail puncture marks with trickles of blood oozing out. The strap of her pale pink bra looked as if some animal had ripped it off her shoulder and several other rip marks graced the material.

Grimacing, her eyes wandered over her body, examining the various other bruises and open wounds that dotted her body. Some seemed to be healing while others looked infected. Some looked like they were going to leave a scar while others simply healed themselves leaving no mark.

She sighed, she would have to get cream for the infected ones before they festered or something worse happened. Getting the cream wouldn't be a problem, hiding it was the problem.

To her father the marks showed that he had power over his own daughter, it showed that he blamed her for the death of his beloved wife and if they were gone… Ellie shook her head, not wanting to think such unpleasant thoughts…

Walking away from the mirror she stepped into her bathroom, the tiles instantly chilling her feet.

She turned on the shower and shredded what was left of her clothes before throwing the bra into the dustbin, there was no use for it now and it looked as if it would fall apart at any moment.

She winced as the hot water touched her sensitive skin. In several places open wounds burned but it was a pain she had learned to live and breath through in her several years of abuse, besides it would fade away in a matter of moments.

Sitting down and leaning against the shower wall her minded wandered back to when she had returned home from school only moments ago…

_Flashback…_

The sun was setting in the background as Ellie rushed through the empty streets of Tokyo. Dread ran through her bones as she knew what was waiting for her back home… _He _would be furious because she was so late.

It wasn't really her fault… She had been kept up at school… talking to the only person who seemed to care about her in her short life, her English teacher, Mrs Takashi.

The woman was small and her brown hair was cropped to fit her head while her green eyes glimmered under her wiry glasses. Despite her appearance she was a very caring person and as soon as Ellie stepped into her class a year ago she had been the one to notice something about the girl.

She was first and only person to have noticed the bruises and wounds she received and began to question why she was off school so often. Ellie would always have to lie and tell her that she would get sick often… Her father being a doctor meant that she always had a doctor's note when she was absent.

Finally the brown haired lady had confronted Ellie, wanting to know the real reasons behind her absences and her bruises and she wasn't going to accept 'Oh it's nothing!' for an answer.

After class she had called the blonde to her office and Ellie had walked in, fearing what her teacher would say… Was there something wrong with her performance? Her thoughts stopped when the lady bluntly asked, "Ellie I want the truth and don't give me that 'I have a weak immune system' nonsense."

The blonde knew she was caught in a corner with nowhere to run. _He _had threatened that if she dared tell anyone he would kill her before she got a chance to run but how would he ever find out if he was busy at the hospital all day?

So she had spent hours in the teacher's office, pouring out all the pain she had felt for the last seven years, she finally had someone who cared, someone who noticed her pain. Maybe things would start looking up in her life now that someone knew.

Then when she had glanced at the clock her blue eyes widened it shock, he was going to be furious that she was so late! She quickly excused herself from the teacher and bolted out the office as if she had a rapid dog chasing her.

Now here she was running through the streets, barely dodging the old person or two. She ran even though her wounds pained her and the recent one on her leg was opening again but she couldn't stop now.

Biting her lip she ignored the pain and added some speed to her weak muscles, cold dread racing through her veins once again as her house come into her view.

She lived in the richer part of Tokyo and the house loomed out in front of her. Ellie found chills running throughout her body as she neared it. _His _car was outside meaning _he _was home.

She stopped running a few steps away from the house, her breath coming out in ragged, irregular gasps, she wasn't fit after her malnourishment. It didn't help that she was as skinny as hell either…

She reached for the door knob her mind debating whether to leg it or not and go to Mrs Takashi's house and then she could eventually tell someone about her abuse and they could go to the police…

Ellie's thoughts were abruptly broken as the door flung open and a pair of furious eyes greeted her and before she knew what was happening she had been pulled into the house and the door had slammed shut.

He grabbed her by the shirt and lifted the small girl up, till her feet no longer touched the ground. He pulled her face closer to his and Ellie could smell the alcohol in his breath and it disgusted her to the very core…

"Where the hell have you been?" his voice was like the low growl of an animal, ready to kill its prey…

When she didn't answer his eyes became enraged and he shook her, "I said, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!"

"I…" she struggled to get her voice out with the panic in her throat, "… was with a teacher…"

She regretted that sentence as he moved his grip from her shirt to her neck, "DID YOU TELL HER ANYTHING?!"

"No… she was saying how my grades had been slipping and that I needed to pull my socks up," she lied and hoped that in his drunken state he would believe her.

"LIER!" he screamed throwing her down onto the floor.

Ellie backed up and prepared herself to run but her hopes were smashed as she hit something and she soon realized it was the stairs and now she had nowhere to run.

Her father looked at her and his eyes had changed… Lust had replaced the furious glare and Ellie squirmed under his gaze… It felt as if he was undressing her with his eyes.

She put her knees up and tried to cover herself but he walked closer to her the look only growing as he realized her position…

He stopped and kneeled over her before looking into her fear-filled face; it almost seemed to please him…

He reached for her shirt and instead of slowly unbuttoning it he ripped it in more than one place until it basically fell over her body.

Ellie tried desperately to cover herself from his prying eyes but it didn't help as he reached for her strap while his other hand pinched the sensitive skin under her bra.

A single tear rolled down Ellie's cheek as she now knew her fate… nothing could save her now as she felt his hand that was by her shoulder creeping down the clasp…

A vibration in his pocket stopped his assault as he violently jerked his hand away, hooking the bra strap and ripping it as he reached for the pager

He frowned before getting off Ellie and walking towards the kitchen…

_End Flashback…_

Salty tears now mixed with the shower water as it ran down her face. The water no longer soothed her tired and bruised skin as the memories flooded back.

This was the first time he had tried something like that… The look of lust in his eyes were burning themselves as a permanent memory.

She couldn't take it anymore as she turned off the water and leapt out the shower. The water wasn't relaxing anymore it only made the stare seem worse.

Drying herself she dressed in her pajamas and went to her bed. She sighed, her father was most probably gone by now… Going to save someone's life while he constantly killed hers, how ironic.

Her eyes went to her door, which she had slammed shut once she had reached the safety of her room. A picture was on the door, it was a picture of her family when they were still a family… She was up on her dad's shoulders while her mother had her arms around her husband… The picture brought tears to her eyes every time she saw it…

Wiping her tears away something caught her eye. Looking at the bottom of the door she saw what had attracted her attention. A small white note had been slipped under her door.

Getting up from her bed she walked over to the door and picked up the note, wincing when the wounds on her back were stretched.

Opening the note her blue eyes scanned the writing, it was definitely her father's…

_Ellie_

_Pack your bags were leaving in the morning. _

She didn't even need to read the rest as the paper fell out her hands. Just when it seemed her world had shattered it had broken into smaller pieces…

**Well what did you think? This was all about Ellie's life but Renji and the gang will be introduced in the next chapter so look our for it! **

**Please Read and Review! **

**Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay an update for Good and Broken! **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Ellie.. carrietheninja does and the rest of the characters are all owned by Kubo Tite... sad sigh**

**carrietheninja - Well the first sparks will be starting in this chapter so I hope you enjoy the appearance of Renji! Also the first mentions of IchiRuki... **

**Zapanbits - Thanks... That makes me feel so honored that you said that... Renji might not necessarily beat her dad up so that he becomes a pulp but he will do some damage! evil smirk **

**Good & Broken**

**Previous chapter**

Getting up from her bed she walked over to the door and picked up the note, wincing when the wounds on her back were stretched.

Opening the note her blue eyes scanned the writing, it was definitely her father's…

_Ellie_

_Pack your bags were leaving in the morning. _

She didn't even need to read the rest as the paper fell out her hands. Just when it seemed her world had shattered it had broken into smaller pieces…

**Chapter two – New town, new girl**

Ellie stared out at her now empty room. The bed now just had a mattress on it. The curtains were gone; the posters on her wall had also disappeared. The family picture that was on her door was now safely tucked away in her duffle bag that she had slung over her shoulder. Everything that was in there she didn't want dented by the moving truck.

She took once last glimpse at her room before walking out and closing the door. As she walked through the hallway she noticed how empty it was.

Her father had gotten everything out of the house fast… Too fast… Maybe he had planned this before giving her the note?

Shaking her head she walked down the stairs looking at every piece of the house. She had grown up here, the last few memories of her mother were in this house and now she was moving away from them…

Taking a deep breath she walked out of the house and closed the door behind her, trying desperately to keep her tears from falling.

Her father was waiting for her at the car, an annoyed look on his face. He checked his watch and sent a glare her way.

She flinched but kept walking towards him, her heart pounding. "Get in."

His voice was cold and he didn't even look at her when he said it.

She obliged and climbed into the backseat of the car, putting the duffle bag on the seat next to her and held back the tears as her father started the car and pulled out the driveway.

She kept staring out the window as they drove past the buildings of Tokyo; she wanted to keep every building in her memory whether she had been there or not.

He turned a corner and Ellie's heart sank as she saw the building, it was her old school.

Memories of last night came flooding into her mind and she couldn't stop the tear as it rolled down her cheek. Inside that building was the only person who had ever cared about her, the only person who had noticed her pain. Mrs Takashi.

"What are you crying about now?" her father's cold voice asked as he saw the tear running down her cheek.

Ellie quickly wiped it away, "Nothing…"

"I already phoned to tell them you had transferred," he said not once looking at her.

"Where are we going?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't get angry at her question.

"Karakura."

* * *

"Hey Rukia, Ichigo, Renji have you heard the news?"

The sun trio stopped and watched as their ample bosomed friend ran up to them, her orange flying as she did so.

"What is it Orihime?" Rukia asked once their friend reached them, her breathing labored. It must have been big news if Orihime was breathing hard from running. The girl was quite fit…

"There is a new girl coming!" she said enthusiastically, waving her hands for a dramatic effect.

Renji raised an eyebrow, "Is that all?" The red haired boy couldn't understand how having a new girl in the school was such news… There was always a stream of new kids at Karakura High so how come such a big deal for one girl?

"But she comes from Tokyo!" Orihime said with a whine to her voice.

"Why would she want to come to a small town like Karakura if she lived in a big city like Tokyo…?" Ichigo asked not really understanding why you would choose a small town in the middle of nowhere apposed to a huge city like Tokyo. It just didn't make sense.

"Her dad is a surgeon," Orihime added.

Renji snorted, "Then why would he move here? The only thing closest to a hospital here is the Kurosaki clinic!"

"Renji has a point…" Rukia said, her face looked deep in thought.

Ichigo laughed as he placed his hand on the raven haired girl's head, "Don't think too deeply Midget, you'll get wrinkle lines."

Rukia's vein popped as she gave him a death glare. Ichigo just laughed, she would never admit it but she liked her pet name that he had made up for her, although it had a lot to do with the height of the small girl…

Just then the homeroom bell rang, signaling them that the school day was about to begin and that they needed to hurry to class…

Saying good bye they each went their separate ways and agreed to meet each other at lunch break again.

* * *

Ellie stared nervously at the door in front of her. "Urahara Kisuke," she said reading the teacher's name that was on the door.

She was nervous… Well who wouldn't be on the first day at a new school but for Ellie it was a lot harder. At her old school she knew what to expect and people left her alone and she liked it that way. Here she didn't know what would happen to her…

The door opened, breaking her thoughts as a blonde haired man with a green and white striped hat opened the door, a mischievous look on his face, "You are Elethea Keegan right?"

She nodded and walked into the class, her head to the floor and her blonde locks covering her face as she stared at one tile.

"This class is Elethea Keegan," the blonde man said introducing the shy girl.

"Hi… You can call me Ellie…" she said in a barely audible voice that the class struggled to hear.

The room was silent as they class examined the new girl. Ellie could hear the sniggers because of her baggy clothing and she heard them talking about how much of a loner and nerd she looked like.

Ellie noticed that looking down wasn't helping anything so she gathered her courage and looked at the sea of faces before her. All their eyes were fixed on her.

Ellie started squirming under their gaze… she had always felt uncomfortable in situations like this.

Her blue eyes wandered to the back of the class where she found that a pair of eyes weren't on her but rather what was happening outside the window, which wasn't much.

Ellie observed the man's strange features. He had tattoo-like eyebrow's that were half hidden under the red band he had tied around his head. His brown eyes looked bored and uninterested. He had high cheeks and a cute face. The thing that shocked her the most about the man was his red hair… the way it spiked out in the pony tail and the fact that it wasn't a normal colour…

"Miss Keegan you may have a seat next to Renji," Urahara said, breaking her from her revere and pointing to an empty desk next to the boy she had just been staring at…

She hung her head and started to walk to the empty seats, ignoring all the stares and laughs she got from the kids in the class.

Once she reached the desk she sat down quickly, she wanted to become invisible to the people in her class, like she was in her old school.

Letting out a small sigh she listened to the blonde teacher read out a list of notices but none of them caught her attention… They were all about joining sport clubs and that wasn't something Ellie couldn't do in her current state, anything involving wearing short sleeved things were out of the question…

The notices went on until one caught her attention… "Need some extra cash? Want to work in Karakura's most popular café? Then this job is right for you! Become a waitress at the Bleach Café! Interview forms can be filled out and sent to us and we will get back to you on an interview date."

Ellie thought deeply, she could use the extra money for this she needed… and maybe save it so she could eventually move out…

A pile of papers was placed on her desk and she realized it was the interview form the café and she took one before passing them on to Renji.

He didn't realize they were there because he obviously hadn't been listening to the notices… "Um… sorry?" she said, her voice a whisper.

Still no reply from the red head so she tried again but her voice was still too soft for him to hear… sighing she raised her voice slightly, "Um Renji…"

He immediately turned his head at the mention of his name, looking around her realized that the new girl was calling him. So he turned to face her, only to be greeted by the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen.

Renji flinched slightly as he felt a spark race through his body as he continued to look into her eyes and she looked into his. His heart was now also starting to flutter but he couldn't take his gaze off the blonde girl…


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow this is one late update but I have a good reason! I've been in Spain and only recently found a wireless connection! So I'm really, really sorry!**

**Disclaimer - I own nothing but the plot... Kubo Tite owns all the characters besides Ellie - Who is owned by carrietheninja**

**Good & Broken**

**Previous chapter**

A pile of papers was placed on her desk and she realized it was the interview form the café and she took one before passing them on to Renji.

He didn't realize they were there because he obviously hadn't been listening to the notices… "Um… sorry?" she said, her voice a whisper.

Still no reply from the red head so she tried again but her voice was still too soft for him to hear… sighing she raised her voice slightly, "Um Renji…"

He immediately turned his head at the mention of his name, looking around her realized that the new girl was calling him. So he turned to face her, only to be greeted by the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen.

Renji flinched slightly as he felt a spark race through his body as he continued to look into her eyes and she looked into his. His heart was now also starting to flutter but he couldn't take his gaze off the blonde girl…

**Chapter 3 **

Ellie looked into Renji's brown eyes and a spark racing through her body. This was something she had never experienced before… Why could she feel colour rising to her cheeks? Why was her heart fluttering? Why was her whole body tingling?

Renji broke the contact… what was these weird things he was feeling? "Thanks…" he mumbles as he took the papers out of Ellie's small hands.

He didn't even bother taking one as she passed them to the person in front of him. His mind was still wondering what had happened there… what was that feeling? What was that spark? What was so special about her?

Sure he had been in relationships before but this was new, never had he gotten such a feeling from gazing into a girl's eyes…

Not even Rukia could give him such a feeling… He had liked her ever since meeting her more than ten years ago and over the years the feelings had only developed but he had no chance with black haired girl. She was going out with his best friend, Ichigo. He would never do anything to harm Ichigo but he couldn't help the desire he felt for the raven haired girl…

The bell that ended homeroom rang, breaking Renji from his thoughts as he stood up from his desk and walked to the door…

Ellie's mind was still racing as the bell rang. That emotion was still plaguing her mind… It was something she had never felt before and she wanted to know what it was and what it meant…

She quickly packed her books away and walked to the door before dread hit her. She didn't even know where the next class was! She fumbled in her bag to find the timetable and a map of Karakura but to no avail.

Her heart started beating fast, she didn't want to be late to her first class on her first day. She kept on looking but she couldn't find the map or the timetable. She sighed in frustration and put her hands on her face in defeat as she tried to look for someone that was in her class in an attempt to follow them.

But she couldn't see a single person in the sea of people in the hallway. The faces were all different and mixed up that she couldn't tell who was who anymore. More dread ran through her body as she realized she was lost…

"Need help?" Ellie spun on her heel in the direction of the voice. Slight colour came to her cheeks as she realized who was standing there, Renji.

"Yeah…" she muttered, looking at the floor, letting her loose blond bangs fall down her face.

"Follow me," he simply said taking her wrist and leading her through the steady sea of people easily.

A small blush went to her cheeks the second he made contact with her wrist. It stayed as he skillfully maneuvered them in-between the people until they reached their destination.

"Kurotsuchi Mayuri," Ellie said as she read the name on the door. All the doors seemed to have the name of the teacher. Shrugging her shoulders she followed Renji into the class.

It was the science class… she could easily tell because of the smells in the air, all chemically. Also there were animals in jars and live frogs in one corner. The thousands of posters on the wall also proved her guess.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was a strange man… he had shocking blue hair that seemed even unnatural if it was dyed. He also had a strange personality… very different… He also had a daughter named Nemu who was basically the lab assistant.

She followed him around and did everything she was told to… she almost seemed like a robot.

Ellie had found a seat in the back of the class, far away from everyone, even Renji. The more she thought about it the more the new feelings scared her. She needed to stay away for awhile until she could figure out what the feelings were…

* * *

The next few periods went by quickly. Renji would lead her to class but then she would introduce herself to the teacher and go to the corner of the classroom.

Not that he would admit it but it annoyed him when she went straight to the back of the classroom, it was as if she was trying to hide from everyone…

When the bell rang Renji looked around for Ellie but the blonde haired girl was already gone to where he didn't know.

Shaking his head so that his red locked flew he walked out the classroom. He needed to stop worrying about the new girl. It was most probably just a quick attraction because she was new and he knew that he would never have Rukia as his own. He shrugged, that was it.

He walked over to the assigned meeting place and was surprised to find only Ichigo there. The orange haired boy was leaning against the tree, munching on an apple.

Renji walked over, "Where's Rukia and Orihime?" he asked as he looked around for the two females.

"They went to look for the new girl," he said after taking another bite of the apple in his hand.

"Why?" Renji asked his face going slightly red at the mention of Ellie. This didn't go unnoticed by Ichigo as he raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"You know her?"

"Yeah… she's in my homeroom. Elethea Keegan," Renji said looking off into the distance as a picture of the blonde haired girl formed in his mind…

"When's your father coming back?" Ichigo asked changing the subject once he noticed Renji's dreamy state.

Ichigo immediately regretted his question as he saw Renji clench and unclench his fist. His brown eyes filled with anger as he gritted though his teeth his reply, "Three days."

Ichigo mentally sighed. Renji and his father had never gotten along… never.

Renji's mom had died giving birth to Renji, making one reason why his father hated him. His father had mildly abused him when he was younger when he would come home drunk at night he would wake Renji up and often give him a punch in the face or stomach. He was often not allowed to go to his friend's house or friends rarely ever came to his house. Then when Renji had turned thirteen the real abuse had begun. His dad had now resorted to drinking every night and Renji would have to earn money so his father could go drinking. He would work late hours and only be free on weekends. Then his dad would take out 'frustrations' on the boy.

Eventually Renji had enough and he filed a police report against his own father and the man had gone to jail for a year while Renji stayed with Ichigo, but then his father had come out and Renji had to go and live with him again on some conditions.

Now the air was still tense… Often Renji would come to school with a new bruise somewhere from a fight with his dad…

Ichigo was still waiting for the day Renji would break down, not that he wanted his friend to but you couldn't keep all those emotions in for so long… it just wasn't Renji...

* * *

Ellie watched as numerous students passed her from where she sat. They didn't even notice her for which she was glad… being unnoticed was what she wanted.

The first couple of periods hadn't been bad… the teachers seemed decent enough although some of them were a little strange…

Like Mayuri and Nemu or like Aizen… he always has this weird fake smile on his face.

She sighed as she grabbed a small container out of her bag. It held the little lunch she had packed for herself. She had to keep it small in order to hide it from her father, he would notice if large amounts were gone.

"Look Rukia! There she is!" Ellie's head snapped to the sound of the voice as she saw a girl with orange hair and huge… 'blessings' pointing at the blonde haired girl. Another girl, about the same sized as Ellie with raven hair was behind the girl as they started making their way in Ellie's direction.

"Hello you must be Elethea!" the girl with orange hair said in a loud, enthusiastic voice as soon as she reached Ellie.

Ellie simply nodded, not really knowing what to do.

"I'm Orihime Inoue and this is Rukia Kuchiki, we are Karakura High's welcoming committee!" she said pulling Ellie up and putting her hands on Ellie's small shoulders.

Ellie didn't know what to do when the girl did this. She'd never had real friends before… This was all new to her…

"So have you made any new friends?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Ellie looked at the floor and made patterns on it with her shoe. "No… I'm more of a loner anyway-

Orihime put a finger on the blonde's lips, surprising her. "Everyone needs a friend! C'mon you can join our group! Right Rukia?" she said turning her head to the raven haired girl.

"Sure, I don't think the boys will mind," Rukia said with a smile.

Before Ellie could protest Orihime was already dragging in a new direction and she occasionally heard Orihime muttering that she was sure the guys wouldn't mind a new person in the group…

**Well I hope that was a good chapter... And Renji is already hitting a soft spot of Ellie... Oooo, lets see what happens...**


End file.
